


Cruise Conspiracy

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: A young girl on a cruise with her dad begins to investigate and befriends two other passengers, Mulder and Scully. Together, they begin to unravel the true meaning of the conference her father is attending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story fic so bear with me! Chapters will be pretty short and sweet. I don't have a beta so I apologize for any errors let me know if you see any.  
> Find me at stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com

Chapter 1

My name is Rebecca Amelia March, and this is the story of the weirdest vacation of my life. 

My father, who recently got a divorce from his third wife, decided we should go on a cruise to celebrate how little his alimony would be. Of course, I quickly agreed; any chance to skip school is a yes in my book. I later found out that this was no celebratory cruise. He had a conference to attend and it was free for him and one other person. Cheapskate. 

So while not attending fancy dinners with banking heads, I was left to my own devices for the five days of the cruise. This was fine, I was used to it anyway. And I loved to people watch. 

After boarding the cruise and finding our room, I began to familiarize myself with the ship. And by this I mean I immediately went to the pool to familiarize myself with the other guests of my cruise. You see, I want to be a private investigator so I decided to use this cruise as an opportunity to see if I have what it takes. 

But first, I had to pick the perfect candidate(s.) Not to stalk, to investigate. While I was laying out, I began to scan the crowd. Most seemed like your typical retirees and families, coupled with the suits attending the conference. Though they could have something to hide, I highly doubted it and all hope seemed to be lost. 

Then, my eye was drawn to something. Red hair reflecting in the sun. A woman lounging in a chair, not really sunbathing since she was wearing a cover up. She was fair and petite and I can see how a tan might change her complexion. There was a man next to her, larger than her with an olive tint, his chest shining with oil. They were physical different in almost every aspect a man and woman could be. At first glance they seem like a regular couple, but something was up I could tell. I’m not sure what he was saying to her but they way her eyebrow shot up into her forehead I can tell she didn't agree with him. 

So I decided they were it. I picked up my things and moved them to a chair closer to the couple, non discreetly of course. 

Day One - Observation. And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Well that was interesting. 

“Something, something conspiracy,” the man said. An eye roll from the woman. “Something, something 1939 time warp,” he spoke again. Her fifth eyebrow raise of the day. 

But then he said, “You know, I’m not so sure this conference is for bankers, Scully.” Now that caught my attention. I know everyone that is here for the conference and these two people aren't a part of them. How did he even know about the conference anyway? Not that it’s a secret, but it’s definitely not advertised around the ship. And who does he think the conference is for? It’s just a five day cruise to Mexico.

“Mulder, we are not on this cruise to investigate,” the woman I now assume is named ‘Scully’ said. And that’s when I realized, these are definitely no ordinary passengers.   
Since they call each other by their last names, (I could not see any parent giving their son the first name Mulder) they could be law enforcement partners. Odd that a pair of cops would go on a vacation together, unless they're partners in more ways than one. I didn't spot wedding bands, but what does that mean nowadays anyway? 

I decided to get into the pool to cool off, and by the time I was getting out the couple were packing up their things. I decided now was the time to find out what room they were in, in the least stalker-y way possible. (It’s for research and practice, I swear.)

The plan turned out to work wonderfully since I ended up going towards my own room anyway. They were right down the hall from me. Perfect. 

As I prepared for the first evening meal with my father, I found that I was quite proud of how my investigative skills were developing. I figured I would test out my ability to seek the two out tomorrow and possibly make contact the third day.

With my hair curled, my makeup on, and my father waiting for me, we headed out the door. Dinner on the first night of a cruise was always exciting to me since you are usually sat with people you have never met. Except my father would somehow always figure out a way to be sat with executives he was trying to impress.

When we arrived I walked around the table to find my name card and had to do a double take. The names ‘Fox Mulder’ and ‘Dana Scully’ were on the cards directly across from me at our table.

So much for no contact until the third day.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to remain calm while my father and I waited for the rest of our table to arrive. Maybe I could use this to my advantage, befriend them and get further insight. Maybe I could understand why that Mulder man thinks this isn't a real conference or whatever he was talking about. But I definitely understand why he would go by his last name now, I thought Mulder would be a weird first name but what kind of name is Fox??  
As the two attempted to find their table she looked so dwarfed by him, even though she was wearing heels. They approached and I did my best to pretend I had never seen them in my life. 

We exchanged short pleasantries and for some reason my father saw fit to ask them questions about their lives. Which is something he never did with strangers, especially if they had nothing to do with his conference. He eventually questioned what line of work they were in and I tried to hide my pride when they said FBI agents. I was right, and better at this than I thought. 

“What a coincidence! My little Ram here wants to be a private investigator,” my father practically shouted.

I decided to finally speak to keep my father from further embarrassment. “He’s called me Ram since I was a kid because of my initials but please call me Rebecca. Please.”

They both chuckled. “Private investigator, eh? What made you interested in that line of work, Rebecca?” Mulder said.

“Well, I found that I enjoy observing people. Seeing what makes them tick. Plus it’s fun to sneak around.” They both chuckled again and for some reason I found myself trying to please them. 

The woman who he calls Scully but introduced herself as Dana finally spoke up, “So have you found any interesting characters on the cruise that need to be investigated?”

I’m sure my eyes widened a bit but I tried to keep collected and the nervous laughter to a minimum. I decided to simply shake my head. 

They then began to talk to my father about his job and I zoned out almost completely because of it. The food was served and the talking went down to a minimum thereafter. Though there were others at the table, I still found myself drawn to them trying to understand why they were even on this cruise. It doesn't seem that they are the type to take vacations. 

By the end of the meal, we began to say our goodnights and Mulder bent down in a mock whisper to me, “Let me know if you need any help from a couple FBI agents to help you with your cruise investigation.” 

I laughed and said goodnight but then heard him whisper something odd to the woman. “I don't think we got sat with them by accident, Scully.” She scoffed and he simply placed his hand on her lower back as they left the restaurant. 

He was so sure something was going on that I almost started to believe him. But I then remembered how completely boring my father and his business partners are and his theory was all but destroyed. 

Or so I thought.

Sometime in the night I woke up needing some water and heard my father on the strangest phone call I have ever heard. Maybe this Agent Mulder wasn't so wrong after all.


End file.
